


Раз к Смерти я не шёл (она ко мне явилась в дом)

by InkDaisy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Smoking, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хузера есть привычка зажимать между губ две сигареты, поджигать их одновременно и передавать лишнюю тому, кто окажется поблизости. Частенько этим человеком оказывается Леки. Иногда Леки кажется, что так Хузер показывает, что ему не всё равно. А иногда Леки ничего не понимает и сомневается, важно ли для Хузера хоть что-нибудь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз к Смерти я не шёл (она ко мне явилась в дом)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I could not stop for Death (he kindly stopped for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27867) by rei17. 



> Написано для ad_exia по заявке «Хузер/Леки, сигареты и разговор» на pacificxchange.

Иногда Леки думает, что сходит с ума.

Когда он спит, ему снятся сны. Эти сны — бесконечная карусель картинок, ощущений, вспышек, запахов и звуков. Он — труп, разлагающийся на пляже. Он — части тела, дрейфующие в воде. Он — муха, что пожирает мертвечину с покрытого подсыхающей кровью тела.

В этих снах он осознаёт, что никогда не вернется домой. Неважно даже, выживет он или нет, доберется до дома или нет. Он останется на этом проклятом пляже до скончания веков: в пальмах, в гниющих кокосах, в пропитавшей песок крови, в сохнущих под солнцем костях. Он потерял слишком много частиц себя, чтобы однажды снова стать единым целым.

Хуже всего — просыпаться. Просыпаться и понимать, что настоящий кошмар происходит в реальности.

Он расходится по швам.

Он сходит с ума.

В начале он много пишет: стихи, заметки и письма, — но с каждым днем делать это становится всё трудней. Предложения теряют смысл где-то в середине, а слова лишаются своих значений и превращаются в случайный набор букв на бумаге. Нет таких слов, которые смогли бы описать то, что он видит и чувствует.

Иногда ему кажется, что это — худшее в войне. Она крадет слова с его страниц, из его мыслей, лишает его голоса и дара речи. Лишает его цели.

— Ты чертовски много думаешь.

Даже не открывая глаз, он узнает в протяжной интонации голос Хузера.

— В чем нельзя упрекнуть тебя, — парирует он.

Хузер, очевидно нисколько не задетый, садится рядом. Леки слышит тихий шорох, когда Хузер открывает пачку сигарет.

— Огонька не найдется?

У Леки нет сил пошевелиться. Его не покидает чувство, что он не спал вечность. Стоит ему смежить веки, как на него накатывают сюрреалистичные сны; эти жестокие картины выматывают его. Так что он и дальше лежит в песке с закрытыми глазами и слушает плеск волн.

— Спички у меня в кармане.

Рука ложится поперек его ног уверенно и без колебаний. Леки отстраненно думает о том, что дома казалось бы странным, если бы парни касались друг друга так открыто и расслабленно. Люди бы косились. Но не здесь.

Не может быть секретов между людьми, делящими одно пространство, дышащими общим сырым воздухом, разносящими друг между другом диарею; пот, кровь и моча постоянно смешиваются между ними.

Если формулировать так, звучит противно и отвратительно. Но, на самом деле, ничего такого.

Временами он засыпает в окопе так близко к Чаклеру, что их руки и ноги сплетаются, оставляя место только для винтовки. А иногда у Сида дрожит голос, когда он читает письма своего лучшего друга (Юджина. Он кажется славным малым, воспитанным, милым и крайне наивным), и посреди ночи Леки просыпается из-за тихого плача Сида во сне.

Когда ты плачешь, об этом никто не говорит. Но никто и не смеется.

Его плеча мимоходом касается рука, и в итоге Леки открывает глаза.

Небо над ним уже потемнело.

Перед носом маячит подожженная сигарета, кончик которой вблизи выглядит огромно. Лицо Хузера размыто, просто бледный овал фоном, и Леки приходится моргнуть пару раз, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд.

Он не понимает, что из себя представляет Хузер. Никогда не понимал.

На первый, второй и третий взгляд он кажется необыкновенно отстраненным и пресытившимся жизнью, словно его не беспокоит тот факт, что люди вокруг него умирают и каждую ночь япошки сбрасывают на них бомбы. Его протяжное произношение и полуулыбочка нисколько не противоречат этому отношению.

Сегодня он не так уж много улыбается.

— Ты не особо здорово выглядишь, — заявляет Леки.

— Заткнись. Я выгляжу чудесно.

Если честно, Хузер выглядит довольно хреново. Бледный, мокрый от пота, с потрескавшимися губами и привычно накинутым на плечи одеялом. Он выглядит так, словно тоже в последнее время почти не спал. (С другой стороны, а кто спит?) Вторая сигарета болтается между его губ.

У Хузера есть привычка зажимать между губ две сигареты, поджигать их одновременно и передавать лишнюю тому, кто окажется поблизости. Частенько этим человеком оказывается Леки. Иногда Леки кажется, что так Хузер показывает, что ему не всё равно. А иногда Леки ничего не понимает и сомневается, важно ли для Хузера хоть что-нибудь.

Леки почти мечтательно думает, что это весьма хорошая привычка, нечто надежное и до странного знакомое в более чем враждебной обстановке, и почему-то этот жест со стороны Хузера кажется личным. Особенно со стороны Хузера. Он далеко не из числа заботливых альтруистов. Из всех парней Леки знает его меньше всего. И понимает его Леки тоже меньше остальных.

— Ты наверняка заразен, — добавляет Леки, всё еще не двигаясь.

Хузер беспечно пожимает плечами. Со стороны выглядит так, словно по его телу пробежала дрожь.

— Ты правда боишься заболеть малярией?

— Вроде как да.

— Сильнее, чем боишься, что япошки вышибут тебе мозги?

Леки вздыхает, чувствуя, как поднимаются в ухмылке уголки губ. Он забирает сигарету из подрагивающих пальцев Хузера (горячих и влажных) и зажимает между губ.

— Пожалуй нет, — признает он.

— Так и думал.

Леки наблюдает за тем, как Хузер втягивает щеки на затяжке, обнимает сигарету губами, прикрыв глаза. Он выглядит уставшим, вымотанным, менее настороженным, чем обычно.

В подобные моменты Леки захватывает любопытство. Ему хочется задавать вопросы. Интересоваться всеми глупыми мелочами, о которых он иногда размышляет.

«У тебя есть подружка дома? А лучший друг?»

«Какая у тебя семья? Такая же ебнутая, как моя? Ты маменькин сынок? Папин любимчик? Паршивая овца?»

«Для тебя хоть что-нибудь имеет значение?»

«У тебя бывает так, что ты просыпаешься посреди ночи, ощущая себя пылинкой в центре вселенной, и пару мгновений не можешь даже дышать, потому что вселенная такая огромная, а ты такой крохотный, и ты осознаешь свою ничтожность?»

Да, Леки и правда постоянно, даже сейчас, думает о всякой безумной чепухе.

Но нет, он не задает ни один из этих вопросов.

— Я понимаю, что я весьма прекрасен, но если ты и дальше будешь на меня так пялиться, я зальюсь румянцем под стать принцессе. Собираешься стих обо мне писать, Леки? — Хузер улыбается, блаженно закрывая глаза на выдохе.

При других обстоятельствах Леки бы ухмыльнулся и пошутил, что Хузер — самое мерзкое и противное создание в его жизни, о чем он и планирует написать в следующем письме Вере.

Но вместо этого он говорит:

— Кажется, я схожу с ума.

Хузер вскидывает голову и открывает глаза. Он задумчиво всматривается в Леки, лениво покачивая сигарету в руках.

— Планируешь переплыть через Тихий океан домой?

— Нет.

— Приставить пушку к голове? Проглотить пулю?

— Нет.

Хузер молчит перед ответом.

— На самом деле, при нынешних условиях это можно считать благоразумием.

— Я не шучу.

Хузер вздыхает и снова затягивается.

— Ты никогда не шутишь, Счастливчик. Может, как раз в этом твоя проблема. Ты всё время чересчур серьезен.

Леки разглядывает дым, клубящийся вокруг него.

Возможно, сам Леки слишком серьезен, но Хузеру это не свойственно. Он всегда спокоен и живет в мире с собой и всем, что его окружает. Если бы не одеяло и неопрятный вид, он вполне мог бы сидеть в кафешке на Мэйн-стрит.

— Разве ты не думаешь о смерти хоть иногда? — спрашивает Леки, потому что не может не спросить. Потому что иногда ему хочется сгрести Хузера, вытряхнуть из него отчужденную невозмутимость, чтобы до него дошло. Дошло что? Леки понятия не имеет.

— Думаю, — невозмутимо кивает Хузер. — А вот ей лучше обо мне пока не думать.

В ответ Леки пробивает на смех. Он глубоко затягивается.

— Ты почти словами Эмили Дикинсон выразился. Кто бы подумал?..

— Да ладно? — Хузер поднимает бровь.

Леки читает по памяти:

— Раз к Смерти я не шла, она  
Ко мне явилась в дом.  
В ее Коляску сели мы  
С Бессмертием втроем.

Хузер долго глядит на него, а потом медленно качает головой.

— Леки, больной ты мудак, конечно тебе нравится Эмили Дикинсон. Не дай Бог тебе хоть раз понравится что-то забавное и увлекательное.

Леки выдыхает, пряча улыбку за дымом. Он чувствует, как Хузер наблюдает за ним, но не смотрит в ответ, а устремляет взгляд в небо, где появляются первые звезды.

В конце концов Хузер почти недовольно вздыхает:

— Да, порой я думаю о смерти. Иногда мне кажется, что нам всем суждено умереть и что быстрая смерть куда милостивее гниения в этой дыре. Теперь рад? — Он задумчиво крутит сигарету в пальцах. — Тебе от этого стало легче? Чувствуешь себя вменяемым?

— Не особо.

Леки врет. На самом деле то, как Хузер на него ворчит, внезапно успокаивает.

Это напоминает Леки о ночах, проведенных вместе в окопах под обстрелом. О ночах, полных ужаса, грохота и людского крика. Напоминает о том, как среди всего этого хаоса Хузер лежал рядом с ним, вжавшись в землю, полушепотом подбадривал собаку или бурчал Леки: «Кончай дергаться, черт тебя побери!».

Может, именно поэтому он не может спать. Может, все предыдущие ночи ему не хватало именно этого. Не бомб, естественно, и не япошек.

Леки тянется за одеялом и дергает за уголок.

— Чего? — хмурится в ответ Хузер.

— Дерьмово выглядишь. Падай сюда, — приказывает Леки. — Я устал глядеть вверх на твою мерзкую рожу.

Хузер вздыхает, выбрасывает сигарету и послушно позволяет утянуть себя на землю. Обычно он не отличается покладистостью — значит, он определенно чувствует себя скверно. А может, он просто скучает по чертовой собаке, взявшей за привычку сворачиваться в клубок у него под боком.

В конце концов голова Хузера оказывается у Леки на плече. У него очень горячая кожа, а дыхание влажно оседает на шее. И всё же Леки так уютно, как не было уже давно.

— Я завтра о тебе стих напишу, — говорит Леки и только отчасти шутит. — Как только найду рифму к слову «раздражает».

— «Поражает» — тут же звучит в ответ.

— Ну конечно. По-моему, мне пригодится что-то ближе к «уничтожает».

Хузер выдыхает с дрожью, под которую маскируется смех, и Леки чувствует, как он расслабляется всем телом. Его уже почти не трясет.

— Заткнись и поспи, Леки, — бормочет он. — Ты когда не высыпаешься, начинаешь ворчать, а мы и так тебя едва выносим.

Леки недовольно пыхтит, но чувствует, как в груди распускается теплый мягкий клубок.

Может, малярия. Может, Хузер.

Иногда их сложно различить.

Так он всё-таки заметил.

«Не дай Бог тебе хоть раз понравится что-то забавное и увлекательное».

Но мне же нравится, умиротворенно думает он. Мне нравишься ты.

Возможно, все вопросы, которые ему постоянно хочется задать... Может, они ничего не значат. Здесь — не значат. В конце концов, они относятся к людям, которыми они были вечность назад. Но они больше не эти люди. Так что всё это не имеет значения. Важно только, кто они сейчас, и важнее всего то, что они вместе.

— Как оно заканчивается? — сонно спрашивает Хузер, пододвигаясь.

— Что?

— Стихотворение это унылое.

— А, — Леки пожимает плечами. — Ну, она уходит со Смертью... и умирает.

Хузер презрительно фыркает и бормочет что-то вроде: «Надо было пустить Смерти пулю в голову».

Леки улыбается и тихо цитирует:

— С тех пор Столетия прошли —  
Но этот миг длинней,  
Открывший, что в Века глядит  
Упряжка лошадей.

В благодарность он получает локтем под рёбра.

— Да засыпай ты уже к чёрту, Леки.

Что он и делает.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод стихотворения В. Марковой и И. Лихачева


End file.
